wwf training school
by Valicity
Summary: its about the wwf learning how to do there stuff and a part about people trying to kill jeff hardy no offense I like jeff hardy he's coll I wrote this a long time ago
1. wwf training school

wwf training school  
ch 1  
one day at . wwf training school a place where little kids3, 4 and 5 they have high school and middle school training schools to they help you learn to be a wwf super star and read and write.the teacher said"its time fo role call""mathew""here"jeffrey""not here ha ha ha""Dwayne ""shutup jabroni the name is rock and when I get older Im gonna kick your a** just like my dad""mark calloway mark they saw mark on his powerwheels motorcycle riding in he said"the deadboys here""okay glenn glenn'Im not talking untill mark says sorry for what he did"'okay i guess your here amy"yah Im here'' amy said whilegiving jeff a wedgie.''adam jay''''were like totaly here teach you so reek of awesomeness''''erin''''yah Im here''''ron bradshaw"''were here''they said while playing cards and drinking beer.''sollofa''help Im stuck in my blocks help me!''okay about everyones here''. ''now lets put on your outfits '' soon everyone came out in a outfit. jeff was constantly annoying dwayne ''you better shutup jabroni before I take this erasier turn it sideways nd stick it up your candied a** '' ''dwayne how many times do I have to tell you dont use that kind of language in school'' I told you dont call me dwayne its the rock and if you do it agai Im a take this pencial turn it sideways shine it up real nice and shove it up your candied a**.''go sit in sit coner'' ''all man you b****'' rock said quietly ''now its time for every one to tell me your names'' they did kane was 4'2 at the age of 5 so was his cousin the undertaker.Jeff was fingerpainting when he spilled some on his hair and said "wow I look real good with multicolored hair.""Jeff go wash that out now''"no it looks good""looks good my a**" Matt go sit in the corner with dwayne""thats it"the rock said as he attempted to shove a pencial up the teachers a** but was held back by security guards."okay rock Im calling your mother""no not my mother""than sit back in tht corner""its time for the talent thingy first up will be kane""okay (breath)Im gonna sing(breath) I will always love you(breath)by whitney houston. And Iyaiyaiyai will always love(breath)youohohohoh.he sang every one clapped some because they liked it others for safety.Jeff was a funny looking kid he was 3 and couldnt read yet.mark said,"well Im gonna eheading out now on my motorcycle in all alright" "mark get your a** back in here ""damn teacher if you let me in here Il shave your hairy legs clean your cheesy toes and never mid Ill just wont do anything just let me go""mark go park your kester in that corner next to dwayne""I told you not to call me that time to die teacher hahaha"the rock said as he took some erasiers and chalk turned em sideways shined them up ith glue and shoved them up the teachers a** he popped some chalk together and said"glenn mark lets go"right behind you rock""can ha ha ha I come(snorted)jeff yelled happily"NO!"everyone yelled so everyone left jeff allalone in school he was there for about 6 hours when his dad picked him up"jeff are you okay matt told me you got ran over""well I wasnt""to bad ""matt saud quietly. 15 years later they were all going to the wwf training high school jeff now dyed his hair weekly.kane and undertaker lived in a place like hell a toe down shak in the moddle of nowhere that was busted up "mark why are we still living here cant we move""nall man the rent is real cheap""well if we dont move ill take your bike""no you wont""please ill give you golden matches""realy""no these are mine""fine""at school jeff was jumping rope with adam and jay singing cindertella dressed in yellow ""shutup and geet you asses in her its class time.""okay mister rock sir"jeff said stupidly in class jeff had to do a report on what he will do when he is a real wrestler he was shy so he did what matt told him to do when he is nervous imagine everyone in there underwear but it happened the other way around he was in his. at break time kane and taker were arguing about there house "were moving or ill burn you up""Ill shake it off and run you over""ill pop back up and burn you again and again and your bike too""my bike wont burn and ill just get up and run you over untill I break every bone in your body""ill pop all my bones back in place and burn you up untill your just ashes""ill make you breathe me in and kill you from the inside""before you can kill me ill throw you up and feed you to the fish""while im in the fish ill get control over it get a knife and cut you up untill little pieces""ill regenerate and eat you""cant we all just get along"jeff said kane and taker looked at each other than at jeff than at each other again and grinned right before they were about to beat up jeff break time was over""well see you later hardy"taker said"I wouldnt go to sleep tonight if I was you"kane said jeff stood there looking scared.''and jeff dont think we wont come to your house cause we always keep a promise''taker said jeff shivered. when it was night time jeff asked his dad to tuck him in goodnight and turn on his night lite and get klondike for him he went to sleep jeff is a very heavy sleeper. At kane and takers house they were planning how to get jeff ''do we even no where he lives mark''''no but well track him down I ripped a piece of his shirt so all we hae to do is let you smell it and we can find him''''okay so where we coming in at window''''I suppose lets quit wasting time and get going''okay here smell this'' kane smelled it they got their weapons and walked with kane in the front to jeffs house''here we are mark lets go through the window'' as they went through the window they were wearing all black when they got into jeffs room they gave each other grins and picked up the hammer but suddenly matt popped up and said''hey hey guys what you doing''''nothing''they said as they put the hammers behind there backs''it doesnt look like nothing''well we were''''I no what you were doing''''you do''yah''''well it was just a joke'''''no it wasnt you were going to wake jeff up and go to a club without me that hurts'''''oh that well we were gonna get you but we couldnt find your room''''oh thats okay im here now lets go '''''damn''they said as they were being pushed away from jeffs bed''well get you next time hardy they whispered'' while at the club kane insistead that he would buy matt a drink then they got matt drunk they drove him in their car and left him on the side of the freeway then they called a taxi down their and told him to chase after matt when he wakes up. then they went back to jeffs house ''ha ha jeff we got you now'' they said as they picked up the hammers they lifted them up as they were about to hit jeff a dog came from the other room and tripped them.after they shoed the dog out they were about to hit him with the hammer kane screamed''ahhhhhhhhhhh!''''what happened whats wrong kane''''I-I-I-I-I saw a mouse'''''ahh you big baby i thought you were better than that''''im sorry but i just am is not my fault is it gone'''''yah yah now lets get this over with so we can go home I love lucy is coming on''''no I want see gilligans island''kane yelled ''well decide that later lets just kill him and get it over with ''''oh no the light its morning we have to get out of here before he wakes up''''okay well finish this later''the next night after jeff went to sleep kane and taker were already at jeffs house ''okay first things first lets take care of matt we will have no interuptions this time''they went to matts room picked him up by the shirt and dragged him to there car ''hey guys''matt said ''where we going''''well we are going on a little fishing trip''realy wow''pkay get in that motor boat over ther''matt went in and kane took out some wires so matt couldnt control it and pressed the button and turned the bat on and ir stormed away''hey guys come back''he yelled ''hell be back in two days ''kane said''now lets get that dog'' they drove back to jeffs house and put the dog in a bird cage and made sure there were no mice around''okay kane give me the hammers''''uhoh''uhoh what is that supposed to mean''''I forgot the hammers''you idiot''''sorry''they went bak to there house got the weapons and went back to jeffs house but then the light came back up ''dang tommorrow well be ready''the next night matt was still gone they put the dog in the cage and there were no mice''got the weapons''''check''''matts taken care of''''check''''the dog''''check''''no mice''''check''''othen were all ready''''I guess' 


	2. Jeff has to go

they picked up the hammers jst as they were about to hit him the phone rang''what do we do what do we do''kane whined''''hide''taker hid in the closet and kane hid under the bed but he couldnt fit so he was standing up and it lifted the bed as tall as he was''hello hello it must be a prank call''jeff hung up and went back to sleep''that was close'' kane said as he was about to put the bed down the phone rang again and they hid again the prankers called all night and it went on like that the hole night in the morning they just ran out as fast as they could they didnt go to sleep for the past 4 days ''we are not gonna fail next time glenn ''the next night kane and taker took care took care of everything and ripped the phone line out of the jack ''okay this time were set they were about to get him when the door bell rang they hid and jeff got it''matt what are you doing out their ''''I got back from fishing glenn and mark went but I lost them'''oh ''''dang ''k andt said as they hopped out the window the next night when they were at jeffs house''you got the weapons''''check''''you took care of matt''''check I took him to a hotel and stuffed him halfway down the drain''''the dog''''check''''mice''''check''''phone''''check''''what did you do about the door'''''I through the door away''''you idiot that means anyone can walk in and we wont no it then they could catch us''''no I put a type of secority where if someone comes they get shocked hard and thrown out of the house and it wont let them scream''''cool where did you get that''''it was my faviorte toy as a child'''okay now that weve got everything under control lets kill him''as taker was about to hit him''wait'' kane yelled''what everything is perfect is it another mouse''no''''is it the phone ''''no''''is he starting to wake up''''no''''the dog''''no'''''matt''''no''''is it the weapons do you think we should use better ones''''no''''what is it then why did you interupt me everything is perfect and you said wait what is wrong''''I just wanted to know why are we trying to kill him again''''remember he interupted our conversation and we promised wed get him and we never break an evil promise''''oh what were we arguing about''''you said we needed to move or you would kill me and then i said stuff and it went on like that''''oh yea! we are still moving though lets get him''''wait we are not moving''''yes we are''''and if we dont''''then I will burn you up''''ill run you over''''ill burn your house down''''kane we live in the same house''''well ill burn it anyway that way we will have to move''not if i run you over fist''''you wont if i burn you first'' it went on like this till morning jeff woke up and said''what are you guys doing in my house can you stop arguing ''''thats we are gonna get you''they said as they hopped through the window but it was shut ''uh glen lets take the door okay when they got to the door they got shocked cause kanes thing was still there they took it off and left.  
the next day the hardys were at marine world kane and undertaker were following them'' this time were gonna get them we should of tried day in the first place matt and jeff were looking at the tigers glenn you go push jeff in okay kane whet up to them and pushed one in but he pushed matt instead of jeff ''oops sorry matt i was running and i hit you are you okay''''yah(ahh)its(ahh)okay(ahh)im(ahh)not(ahh)that(ahh)hurt(ahh)just(ahh)a(ahh)few(ahh)scratches(ahh)bruises(ahh)etc'' he said in between screams '' well by jeff helped matt out and kane went over to taker''cant you do anything right''''yes''''ijust messed up'''well wel get him next time.jeff and matt went on medusa they were in the front kane and taker were in the back''kane go up there and shoot him''''okay''kane had a gun in his mouth and he was crawling to the front of the ride throwing people out of his way when he was at the second seat he was about to pull the trigger but the ride went down a drop and kane fell over and was holding on to the edge of the front ''glenn what are you doing here ''''nothing just help me''''okay'' matt held kanes arms as the ride wasnt that high but high enough kane said what the heck and dropped he took matt with him he landed on his feet but matt landed on his back all crippled''oh sorry matt you okay''yah i guess''''okay im glad your okay by''he left and jeff helped matt up''glenn we almost had him are you okay''of course but matts not''hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah''they both laughed at matts pain. matt in cruches and jeff went to get some cotton candy ''can i have a pink one''jeff said''yah you can'' me too''matt said the real cotton candy man was tied up in the trash kane was it now he had a walkie talkie''we got em now mark i put food poisoning in the pink one this time nothing can go wrong cause jeff got the pink on matt got the blue so they cant get them mixed up''''good job glenn im watching from the bench''okay over''here you are boys kane said as he handed them their cottoncandies'' yes'' kane and taker said as they watched eargily and happily as jeff was about to eat his''hey matt wanna trade ive never tasted blue''okay''nooo!kane and taker yelled when matt ate it he threw up and got sick when he came back jeff said''are you okay do you like it''''im okay and i dont like it'''''why aernt any of our evil plans working whats wrong it may be nice to ee matt get hurt but right now we want jeff''''i know we will just have to try harder mark''okay well get him sooner or later matt wont live forever and when hes gone there wont be a matt to get hurt instead of jeff and hell have to get hurt''your right lets go their at the water show now''  
at the water show the hardys were in the front row ant they when taker and kane realized here matt and jeff were going they went home hey were oing to the rocker club a place k and t would never go 1they werent rockers2 they hated rockers3they werent allowed okay you guys you will be racing on the whales but there are sharks in the water when they were racing taker gave kane a you know what to do look so kane steered his whale over to jeff and was about to hit him when he speeded up and he hit matt instead''oops matt im sorry ''matt was all torn up jeff pulled him up to his whale dang t and k said. jeff im to hurt to stay here lets go home''''okay''while they were driving home kane and taker were following them they were driving prety bad since kane didnt have his liscence cause the people saqid he drived to bad''matt have you ever had the feeling you are being followed''no why''look behind us theres a crazy driver following us''its probaly just one of our fans''your right when taker and kane found out where they were going they went home cause it was a rocker club and they cant stand them thats another reason they want to kill jeff hes a rocker..   
the next day they were at the beach kane and taker went seperate ways to find jeff kane saw a rainbow hair lying on a blanket and went over there with knife in hands and was about to stab him when she screamed''ahhhhhhh'''oh sorry i thought you were jeff hardy''''thats okay can i have your autograph';''yea.''''oh yea all my friends are gonna be jealous kane tryed to kill me and another thing why are you trying to kill jeff hardy''''well me and the undertaker were arguing about the house when jeff interupted us weve been trying to kill him ever since but none of our evil plans are working and we keep getting matt instead''''oh okay by''''glenn i have an idea they are going to a restaurant and matts going with amy ''''and''''well we can dress you up as a girl and you can go with him''''no ohah no way is that posible'' When they were at the restaraunt jeff and matt sat apart taker two seets behind jeff kasie can you pass the salt''''sure''kane tryed to say as girly as posible he had a girl face mask over his regular one''''when jeff turned around kane was about to get him but he said''kasie why dont you go up there its karaoki''''ha oh yea great!''he said excitedly''when kane got up there he sang regular when he came down jeff said''you have a very deep voice like a friend I know ''''realy who''kane''''you know kane'''im jeff hardy of course i do anyway you sing much better i didnt want to tell him but his voice sounds like crap''''is that so''kane said angrily ''yea last time i heard him sing i thought i was gonna puke''''well kane happens to be a very close friend of mine and i dont appreciate you talking about him like this''''oh sorry it just that he thinks he can sing but he cant''''i happen to think he can sing very well HMPH IM LEAVING !''KANE SAID AS HE GRABBED TAKER AND WALKED OUT''WHY DIDNT YOU KILL HIM!'' cause he insulted me my vocal skills and i got mad''so why didnt you kill him''''too many people or i was to upset''''not a good reason''''well next time your doing it where they going now''''they are going to the jam session'' okay when they were their undertaker saw jeff and said''come on glenn i found him hes over at the kiddie basketball hoop''glenn come on''hold on mark the game is tied 10 10''hurry up''kane was playing a game with some kids there was one more shot left and kane did aloop 360 twice and back dunked it and broke all the glass and then fell and landed on matt ''are you okay matt'''yea im used to you hurting me now.'' ''hhahahahahahahhaha''everyone in the place laughed at matts pain''what are you laughing at hahah funny''when they were all at the shooting ralley kane put poison gas in one of the balls near jeff'' but instead matt picked it up and he was hurt''matt''''yes kane''one quit calling me that and2 why wont you die''''i dont know but this a fun game were playing have i ever told you that you have the pretiest eyes i have ever seen''you cant even see my eyes i think im gonna go now'' mark lets think of a new plan''now they were at the ice skating ring kane saw jeff and following him but every time he went on the ring it melted behind''glenn'taker yelled you sit down ill get him''eventualy they made a plan it backfired and matt fell through the ice now they went on a boat ride kane and taker were the drivers taker let kane drive so they could make jeff fall off.when they got on kane drove he tipped the boat over and jeff and matt fell over but jeff flew back on the boat and matt got hurt .''are you okay''''get off'' when matt and jeff got home matt said''jeff why do you think kane and undertaker keep hurting me''''are you a total idiot matt they are not trying to hurt you''''theyre not''no''''then why are they always hurting me and near us''''duh they are trying to kill you so they can spend time with me''''oh i want to spend time with you though to bad'' that night ''jeff play with me'' kane taker and matt yelled ''no hes gonna play with me''kane yelled''no me ''taker insisted''no me''matt whined then suddenly jeff woke up''ahh what a great dream ''he said before going back to sleep. At takers house ''mark your lucky sara is on vacation cause if she new where we were livivg shed kill you''''oh now glenn dont start were here to kill jeff not each other'''well i dont care about jeff right now were moving or ill kill you''oh glenn glenn glenn glenn you know you cant kill me im older and stronger''not so''yes ha''''no''yes''no''yes''no''yes''''no''no''yes''''no''yes''i said yes and thats final''fine glenn whatever you say sucker''okay now lets think of a new plan''taker said ''well you no weve been doing it the hard way why dont we just kill him when hes on the stool''''no how could say something like that we arent woosys we do it the cool way'''well i was just saying it would be a bit easier if we realy want to kill him and matt cant interfeir''''glenn enough were doing it the manly way''i dont wanna''well we are and thats final''so whats your plan then'' well just have to get them the next time they go out you woosy''''you no that hurts my feelings even though i look big and scary i have feelins to '''''i know glenn your still a woosy''''your mean'''enough lets just think of a plan already, where are they going'''well it sees to me on my jeff o meter there going to the mall ''which '''the one right next to some gang place'''perfect this time we cant fail''undertaker said evily when they went to the mall they made a plan it massed up but they got a laugh anyway cause matt ended up being shot by a gang member instead of jeff the plan was when they go out t and k told a gang to shoot the one with the bandanna but jeff gave matt his bandanna so he got shot everyone in the mall laughed at matts pain at home''now what mr smartypants''''im thinking''''well since you got nothing i do lets get him on the stool wait before you say anything listen trying to get him whyl hes sleeping dont work following them ont either everytime matt gets hurt not that thats a bad thing but we want jeff not him weve tryed all your stupid plans lets do mine now''''undertaker just stood there looking at kane like he was crazy''arnt you gonna say something''''dont say anymore i cant believe your being such a woosy''thats it until you can get to be understanding enough for my feelings im leaving''''fine ''fine''at least i dont have a big a**''i do not see what i mean i have feelings to at least im not fat you big big meany''''thats all you got to say ill kick your fat a** right now''1 my a** isnt big 2 ill beat you up''''your right your a** isnt big its hige""it is not huge fine ill admit my a** is pretty big and prety nice looking if i dont say so myself but its not huge"thats it lets do this ''fine''fine''lets go outside you and me ''okay'' when they got outside kane got his matches and undertaker got on his bike they charged at each other and kane had his matches on and he charged with them and they collided and fell back 10 minutes later they got up and walked away''they sat back to back on the bench''glenn''im not talking to you''i dont wanna talk to you either''fine''fine'' 


End file.
